Remember Me
by shoutoutyourmind
Summary: Quinn suffered from a memory loss, and when Finn bumped into her one day, she didn't even remember him. Slowly, Finn leads Quinn to collect the missing puzzle pieces of her life and slipped himself inside her life.
1. Meet Quinn

AN: I know the idea sucked. This is my first fanfiction ever. By the way, this is post-season 1, so there's no Sam in the story. Please read and review. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 1: Meet Quinn.

I hopped off my Mini Cooper and grabbed my purse, altogether with my new _Eat, Pray, Love_ novel. It's been quite a good day, even though this was rather a routine for me since about four months ago. I would wake up in the morning, and my mom would went to the restaurant first. I would went to grab my breakfast if my mom didn't invite me to have breakfast at her house or with her somewhere else. Usually, I would went to Danny's Diner and have my breakfast there, or sometimes just bought it and eat at my office in the restaurant. Sometimes, after had or bought my breakfast I would drop by at Starbucks, which is on the route from my home to the restaurant.

After I finished my supervising shifts at the restaurant—from morning until 1 p.m.—I would had lunch and then went to the bookstore or Starbucks, or to the mall if I fancied. Well, there's not exactly so much to do for a person like me in this big city. New York. Well, I should consider myself fortunate. I mean, what I did for a living is pretty nice, and it definitely covers up my needs. I've got friends, not so many, but they're all very good. Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and Puck. They're my friends from high school, at least that's what they claimed themselves as.

My name is Quinn Fabray.

I'm 25 years old. I'm an owner of a restaurant in New York City, and I live pretty well. I went to McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, and I moved to New York City with my mother because I went to NYU after high school. The woman named Judy Adams is my amazing mother. She helps me run things at the restaurants. She is married again to a nice guy named Bill Adams, he's a lecturer at NYU, and she lives with him while I live in my. Bill's a wealthy guy, he's very kind, not to mention smart. And he loves my mom. I do think mom deserves him, after what happened to her and my bastard father.

My best friends are Santana and Mercedes. Santana is a latina and she's a model, not to mention a very hot one, who works for an agency with Brittany. She's maybe kind of bitchy sometimes, but actually, she's a good person and she's really fun. She's that kind of girl who loves to party, to go to clubs and eventually she loves hook-ups too. But now, she's on her way settling down with one Noah Puckerman. They really fit with each other. Puck's a total badass and she's also the same. They have this one kind of relationship that's very hot and passionate—I don't have to describe it so spesifically—but also romantic in a weird way. Santana often took me out to accompany her to the club, to Puck's club, usually, and I would get home very drunk and my mom would have to cover my supervising shift at the restaurant the next morning. She's an expert in having fun—in her way.

Mercedes is super sassy. She owns a boutique. She's a real fashion diva. Their designs are awesome, colorful, unique and beautifully wearable. Much to my pleasure, they often send me their designs—for free. I always loved to wear dresses. I wear dresses like, almost all the time. My favorite dress is the one of Mercedes's designs, a knee-length navy dress, with little white dots that darkens as it went down the dress, so it looked like stars. I think it's so cute and beautiful. Mercedes is brave, easy going and she's the best shopping partner ever, alongside with San. She's the person I would went to when I had troubles, for example when I dump that Dean guy because he's actually engaged already. She's the one I would spend nights with watching movies and chick-flicks. I don't watch movies often with Santana, because she had her own way of spending the night.

To my knowledge, I had a pretty bad history. I was a head bitch in charge with San and Britt back then at high school. (Me and San were frenemies long ago. We're totally not now.) I'm the head cheerleader, the president of the celibacy club, and I almost always got straight A's at every subjects I took. I joined a glee club, which always considered a total loser's club back then, for mean purposes. I hated Rachel Berry—now Rachel St. James—whom was the star of the glee club and now a Broadway Star. Well, we're very close now, at least when she wasn't busy. We're close because before San happened, Puck used to date her and I've always kept in touch with Puck. And then now's the hard part. I dated Puck back then, and I was knocked up. I got pregnant in high school, and kicked from the cheerleading squad, and disowned by my parents. I lived with Puck, then with Mercedes, because Puck's mom never liked me so much. Mercedes told me that when I was pregnant I could only hang out with the glee clubbers because no one else would. When she told me this, I cried. Hard. After I gave birth, I name mine and Puck's baby Beth, and I handed it for adoption to Ms. Shelby Corcoran, who was Rachel's biological mother (she was raised by her dad, who was gay). After graduation, I went straight to NYU, and my mom decided that we should all move to New York, because my older sister, Mikaela, lived here with her fiancé.

That's all I know about me.

I suffered from a memory loss after a car accident about 8 or so months ago. So, I kind of not sure about things I know about me, but I thank god that my mother, Bill, my family and my friends supported and helped me so much. The good news, they all took contribution to help me recover, meaning they went to my house a lot and told me a lot of stories about me. Mercedes and Puck got to told me about my high school life, which I considered miserable. The bad news, no matter how hard I tried, I only can remember what people told me during the whole recovering thing and I am completely blatant of what happened in the 25 years of my life before. However, mom and Bill advised me to move on and start a new life ahead. Maybe I could fix my bad attitude before. They are the closest thing to me I had beside God. Oh yeah, I am told that I'm very, very religious. So, I, who was a financial consultant in a company before the accident, start to own a restaurant as a start. Mom helped me to do it. And Bill, too, of course. It's like starting a whole new life.

Quinn hopped off of her Mini Cooper car, purse and an _Eat, Pray, Love_ novel in hand. She wore a floral blouse and jeans, and she's using her favorite red flat shoes. She stopped a while at the magazine corner, sneaking a peek of what's in today's newspaper and what's on the cover of Elle. However, she decided not to buy either one of them and instead she entered Starbucks. She smiled at Deliah, the cashier, who was very familiar with her already. For Quinn, because she went to the coffee shop so often, the bills are piled and would be sent to Quinn's apartment for every end of the month, so, she didn't have to pay on the spot when she bought her usual latte.

"Good morning, Miss. What can I do to help you?" Deliah said while trying to suppress a smile. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Deliah, did you have to ask? I come here almost everyday and you never bothered to memorize my usual latte?" Quinn asked her, arching an eyebrow. Deliah grinned ear-to-ear and pointed to the pin on her chest.

"I was crowned as the Employee of the Month just yesterday. I have to be polite and helpful to all the customers or else I would have to give up the throne. So, one latte for you, Miss. Can I do anything else to help you?" Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, you can. Stop doing that." She said and Deliah laughed with her while she handed her her latte.

"Careful, it's hot." Deliah warned. Quinn rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, D. Thanks. It's totally my first time buying coffee, I have no idea that it's hot." And with that, she waved to Deliah who already faced another costumer. Quinn turned around to find a tall brunette guy standing before her.

"_Quinn_?"


	2. Lost

Note: School is hectic. Cannot update so often. Be kind, read and review! :-D Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

Chapter 2: Lost

Finn stared at the beautiful girl standing before him. She didn't change much, only prettier—well, not that she wasn't pretty back then. She's now taller, he guessed, and her hair is definitely longer. She let down her hair on a side, leaving one side of her neck exposed. Finn smiled nervously as Quinn approached him with her face wrinkled in confusion.

"Uh...hey, Q. It's been a long time. How are you doing?" Finn asked as Quinn looked up to him and bit her lip.

"I... Sorry, have we ever met before?" Quinn asked Finn. He blinked by response. He let out a little chuckle, but seeing Quinn looked at him blankly, he stopped.

"Quinn...you don't remember me? I'm...I'm Finn." Finn said, while running a hand through his hair. _Seriously, god? I searched her like, for years, and now here's her and me, and she didn't remember me? _Finn thought. Quinn waved her hand, motioned Finn to come sit with her. Finn went to join her. After they sat together at a table, Quinn spoke up.

"I'm so sorry. I'm Quinn. I—I can't remember if we ever met before because actually, I'm...I suffered from memory loss. I'm serious. I have an accident like 8 or so months ago and I can't remember anything. I—honestly, I'm not even sure about myself." Quinn admitted, a look of sorry on her expression, though, her eyes reflected her sadness. Finn stared at her with shock. Wow. This is a terrible joke.

"I...so you don't remember like, anything?" Finn asked her. Quinn nodded. "Well, the only hint I have about my past were from everything my parents told and showed me about. And some of my high school friends, too."

"Wait, you kept in touch with the others?" Finn asked her with disbelief. Quinn merely nodded.

"Um, why don't we start with who you are? I—I know it's weird, but, I totally have no clue..." Quinn said, her voice trailing off at the end. Finn, however, was still recovering from his shock.

"I—I, well, I'm Finn. Finn Hudson. I'm...a high school friend of yours, too. I guess." He said, muttering the last part. Quinn bit her lip nervously. Finn smiled on her action. God, she is gorgeous. Quinn stirred her thought. She seriously have no idea about any Finn Hudson. And nonetheless, she noticed that he's kind of cute. No, he _is_ cute. But wait, maybe she _have _any idea about a Finn Hudson.

"Wait, you're Rachel's ex-boyfriend, aren't you?" Quinn said, smiling. Yes, she's sure about it. Finn wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

"Uhm, yeah. You...kept in touch with her? Who else did you kept in touch with?" Finn asked her, curious. Hell, he had no idea about her whereabouts until this day, and now she didn't remember him, and she said that she kept in touch with the others _but him_. That hurt like, a lot.

"Mercedes, Santana, Puck, Rachel, and Brittany. Puck was the one I kept in touch the most." Quinn said nonchalantly. _Shit_. Finn thought. Now she said she'd always been in touch with _Puck_? That completely wound him. Finn kept silent for a while, so Quinn used the time to took a sip of her latte. Then, Finn spoke up.

"So, you kept in touch with Puck, huh? You're still with him now?" Finn asked, trying to mask the obvious hurt in his voice. Quinn shook her head.

"Nah. He's with San. You're my McKinley high school friend? So...you must have known my..." Quinn swallowed. "My, um..."

"Your pregnancy. Yeah." Finn finished for her. _Even it was mine for a little while, Q._

Quinn nodded in response. "Yeah, well. I didn't know much either, actually. Puck said that since I moved to New York I sort of lost from everyone's contacts and when he went here for his scholarship in music or something...he tracked me down. And then we kept in touch since then. After my accident, he was the one who helped a lot, well, Rachel did too, as she talked a lot." Finn pursed his lips in thought.

"You said Puck's with Santana?"

"Uh huh. Before my accident, he went out with Rachel. They broke up then, but Rachel's been a good friend and I'm used to have her around when Mercedes or Santana wasn't." Quinn said, smiling briefly. Finn only nodded in response, in a loss of word.

"So, I'm the only glee club you didn't kept in touch with?" Finn asked her, immediately regretting his question. Quinn shifted in her seat. "I seriously have no idea, Finn. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Finn said forcefully. "I should be the one apologizing."

Quinn rised from her seat, and handed Finn a paper. "I...I have to go to work, Finn. This is my number, I really hoped to keep in touch with you then. I'm truly sorry if I didn't remember about you, or if I have never contacted you before this, I—"

"It's not your fault, Quinn. It's not your fault at all." Finn repeated, smiling. Quinn returned his smile and began to walk away.

"Uh, Quinn?" Quinn turned around.

"Just...just so you know, maybe would help you remember or something..." Finn said, slurring his words with doubt. "I—I was your boyfriend at high school." Quinn stared at him with shock, but she quickly composed herself. She nodded, smiled and waved to Finn.

Quinn dropped her purse carelessly on the sofa in her office. She buried her face in hands, thinking deeply. She felt a little odd with this Finn guy. Seriously, who wouldn't? A guy you didn't remember at all suddenly came to you and sort of interrogate you, making you feel bad because you didn't remember him and at the end, told you that he was your _boyfriend_? Quinn was rather confused. Your little lover in high school shouldn't mattered that most, but Quinn felt really weird. Who was this Finn Hudson actually? She wondered why no one told her about him. She's feeling like cursing herself for having that accident, and lost all her stupid damn memory. She suddenly hated herself. After minutes waist deep in thought, Quinn felt her eyes moistened. Tears began falling down from her cheek. She was completely lost. She thought that her life was okay and she always tried to stand on her ground, and she decided to move on. She didn't want to be trapped in the past either. But now, all of it seemed so important to her and she hated herself for not knowing about it.

After a moment of breaking down, Quinn wiped her tears and grabbed her cell phone. Maybe she should call Santana. Nope, not really, she's not into these dramatic things. Maybe Mercedes, she tought, and she began to dial her but on second thought, she dropped the call. Instead, she called Puck.

""Sup, Q?" the voice over the phone said.

"Puck, where are you? Are you busy right now? I have something to say."

"Say it, then."

"Not now. It's long." Quinn said, scoffed at his response. It was silent for a while as Puck thought over it.

"Fine. Say, I'll pick you up for lunch?" Quinn checked her watch. "Um, I don't think so. Could you make it for dinner?"

"Sure. See ya."

"Bye." Quinn said. She flipped her phone shut and sighed in desperation. She grabbed her car keys and stuffs, and stormed out of the room.

_Puck ran through the hospital corridor, sweat dripping from his forehead. Judy Fabray just called him to tell that Quinn had been in a horrible accident. When he heard that, he didn't think of anything else and just ran and drive frantically to the hospital. Hell, he was fucking worried. When he saw Judy Fabray weeping in a corner, he stopped._

"_What happened?" He asked, not even caring about manners._

"_Quinnie. She—she had been in a horrible accident. She—the doctors—" Judy started to choke. She however couldn't get it out and started weeping again, and laid her head on the chest of a man Puck didn't know who, who tried to comfort her. Puck ran a hand through his mohawk and rushed over to the nurse whom just got out of the room._

"_How is she?" Puck asked her._

"_She suffered a severe head injury, and I'm afraid that would gave her a hard impact." The nurse explained._

"_Shit." Puck muttered, and he flew to the door. A nurse came over to him from the side of Quinn's bed. The nurse forced him to took steps backwards._

"_I'm sorry, Sir. Our patient just happened to be in a horrible accident and—"_

"_Fuck, I know she had been in an accident, tell me something I don't know. Now get out of my way," Puck roared. The nurse trembled slightly but she keeps herself composed._

"_Yes, sir. So now if you'll excuse our patient, because she needs an intensive treatment and rest, and for your information, only family are allowed to be here," the nurse said, causing Puck to explode._

"_Hell yeah I'm a family, we had a baby together. Now you don't wanna mess with me, missy. Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Puck said, hissing at the last words. The nurse still loves her head, so she let him pass. Puck rushed to Quinn's side. The doctor seemed to avoid an encounter with Puck (evidently, his mohawk isn't helping), so he went by only to be stopped by Puck himself._

"_Yes?"_

"_How hard is it? I—I mean, what would happen to her? Would it have a permanent impact to her beautiful head or something—" Puck ranted, his hand running through his mohawk. The doctor glanced at Quinn._

"_I am sorry. To be honest, I am not 100% sure about it. However, the biggest possibility is her losing her memory." The doctor said, sending an apologetic glance to Puck. Puck stared at him with disbelief._

"_Damn it, doc, you've got to be kidding me. It's not funny." Puck said desperately._

"_I do not joke." The doctor said to him, his face straight. Puck groaned. "I—how hard could it be? Would it be permanent?" Puck asked, fear evident in his voice. The doctor hesitated._

"_It actually could be. Now if you'll excuse me." And with that, the doctor left Puck alone with Quinn. Puck dropped himself on the chair next to Quinn's bed. He sunk his head in his hands, and then lifted it, looking at the beauty on the bed, lying unmoving, her beautiful face looked serene. He took her limp hand in his, and kissed her knuckles._

"_There's no way she wouldn't know about Beth and I," Puck shouted. Judy Fabray stood firm. She took steps forward._

"_Puckerman, I don't want to ruin her. It would be a hard thing to tell her about, and she's already having a tough time." Judy reasoned. Puck threw his hand in the air with exasperation._

"_I know, Mrs. F. But it's her freaking child! She has every right to know!"_

"_Puck, I want the best of my daughter. I don't want to hurt her twice. That pregnancy had driven her to her despair! Telling her again would open a wound, or even slash a new one, as now was the perfect time to heal it." Judy said._

"_So you're basically telling me to took advantage of her being like this?" Puck yelled, completely spilling out every drop of rage that had boiled inside him. Judy sighed and shook her head._

"_I want her to have a good start." She said, beginning to tear up._

"_It ain't fair. It was a terrible mistake, I know it. Totally. But... but she learnt something! And you really expect that she wouldn't ask about her high school times?" Puck asked her, propping down on the couch of the Fabray-Adams's living room. His head was pounding, and he started to get a little dizzy. There was silence for a while. And Judy kept shut. Bill was surprisingly the one who spoke up._

"_Judy, he's right. She has every right to know. Don't take her child away from her again, she had been taken away from her before. She—I know I'm not one to talk, but she really should know. That's what I think." Bill said, keeping himself calm. Puck ran a hand through his mohawk. _

"_Puck." Judy said, and Puck snapped his head up._

"_I... I'm sorry for being selfish. Well, I want the best for her, she is my daughter after all. You've got to understand." Judy said. Puck sighed. "So, no? I have no chance of ever meeting her again, then? Jeez, Mrs. F, you're so freaking irrational." Bill glared at him._

"_No. You've got to meet her. And—and you can tell her about Beth. I think...if it was me, and if I ever found out, I would be furious." Judy said in a quiet voice. Puck's face began to lit up, though not much, as he walked to the front door._

"_Thanks." He muttered._

"_But, wait." Judy called after him. Puck turned his head to look at her. "Don't take it to bluntly at her, please. Please. Just—do something, like make it not that bad. I don't want her to feel bad about herself. Ease it a little." Judy said, biting her lip like the way Quinn always does. Puck raised an eyebrow._

"_Like what?" Judy thought about for a second. "Like...like you don't have to tell her that she cheated and such hard stuffs, you know. The point is, just let her know about Beth. Don't hurt her with more details." Judy said, her eyes pleading. Puck gaped at her, but slowly nodded his head and went off._

**If you're a little confused, Judy and Puck are fighting over whether they should tell Quinn about her rough days or not. Judy didn't want to, because she didn't want Quinn to feel bad about herself. She was trying to make up her part as a mother to her because she disowned her once back then. And for Puck, he didn't want Quinn to forget him or Beth at all, because he sort of still had feelings for her, he dated around to hide it. So, when Judy said not to tell Quinn that she cheated, Puck agreed on some selfish purpose. Enjoy! Sorry if it's sucks.**


End file.
